L4D: Part One
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Okay my first L4D story so be nice! Totally in love with Ellis so this would be probably revolved around him and Zoey! Rated T for many reasons::: and yes there will be zombies! *YUM* ;p


"**Left 4 Dead"**

**Never disturb the sleeping…Zoey**

It was pouring bullets outside the abandoned apartment where the only few survivors of a Zombie Apocalypse stayed for protection as long as it took.

**::**

Zoey, the youngest out of all of them and the only female was resting in the master bedroom, falling asleep to the soft tune of the song playing in her head from the ear plugs lying loosely in her ears. She didn't notice much but when the door came swinging open, she jumped and freaked!

It was Francis and Ellis. "Goddammit Francis!" Ellis cursed loudly after being pushed terribly hard into the door and had fallen to his back in the process.

Zoey looked at the two with a fire growing in her chest, taking out the headphones.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she bawled, nearly losing it with those two retards. Ellis got up without any help at all from Francis and brushed himself off; he collected his cap and glared at Francis. "Blame the jerk right here…he's the one who started it." Ellis piped up pointing the fingers at Francis, who gave Ellis the meanest stare ever.

"Ellis you better tell Zoey the fucking truth now bub before I do literally beat you to a pulp!" the eldest threatened already making a bulging fist.

Zoey sighed hard and strong; she moved from the bed and toward the two of them. "Out; I really don't care what you two do to each other but don't do it in here." Zoey extended her arms out to them and in a demanding tone of voice pushed them to the door that they nearly knocked off the hinges.

Ellis almost said something but Zoey cut him off. "OUT!" she pointed out the door and the two left.

After they left, Zoey grabbed the door knob and shut the door closed. It didn't shut as securely as it used to but it would have to make do for now. In the process of getting that previous performance out of her mind, she took her hair down from the straining ponytail and removed her mahogany colored jacket. She dropped it aside and then started on her bra.

The bra wasn't much work but the stupid pants were. She even had to sit at the foot of the bed and use both hands to pull her legs through.

"Uh!" she grunted something strange after finally freeing her right leg but still had the other to pull out still. "Damn!" she dropped her head down and began to pull as hard as she could, and in no time her leg came out just as fast as the other.

She discarded the pair of dirty stained jeans into the pile of discarded clothes to the right of the bed.

Before crawling into bed, there was a knock at her door. She sighed and got up. Maybe she was tired or something but she must have forgotten she was in her panties because she had opened the door to a retarded Ellis and his mouth dropped.

He was lost for words at the moment and so was she. Her face flushed red and she quickly used her hands to hide most of them.

"Get out!" she yelped, not even attempting to slam the door on Ellis's face. He smirked and eyed her down a few times. "Now that is somethin' I could see evry' day." He announced in a whisper like voice so only the two of them could hear.

Zoey was totally embarrassed and Ellis standing there wasn't helping her at all. "GO why the hell are you still standing here?" she became more and more upset each time he stared at her. He scratched the back of his head, nervously, and turned around.

"Well g'night Zoey…sleep tight." He said before leaving and Zoey slammed the door.

She thought to herself and stomped her foot. "Dammit!" she cursed and after a few seconds to complain to herself she hopped into bed and fallen fast asleep.

**::**

**E/N: WHOA! EVER FIRST L4D STORY! I honestly don't own any of them, but I do play them at friend's house. I usually play as Ellis and I kick butt-well anyway this story is going to be about Ellis/Zoey's relationship thingy. They are one of my favorite couples from the game and so is Rochelle/Nick or possibly Francis? Well anyway enjoy!**


End file.
